Réalisation2
by junon2
Summary: Kira va réaliser quelque chose d’important. Post Seed.fic soeur de réalisation. kiralacus


**Réalisation 2**

Auteur : junon2/Ennsotiel/Cali attha/Cagallifangirl

Paring : Kira Yamato et Lacus Klein

Genre : romance

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages et les lieux appartiennent au créateur de Gundam seed (désolée, j'ignore son nom ;)) euh Sunrise , sauf l'intrigue qui elle est à moi.

Résumé : Kira va réaliser quelque chose d'important. Post Seed;)..

Avertissement : fic sœur de l'autre _Réalistaion, mais du point de vue de Kira cette fois _

Note de l'auteur : Si par contre, vous lisez, vous pouvez me laisser un review pour donner votre avis **sourire charmeur**. J'accepte les remarques positives et les critiques, mais pas les propos blessants ou méchants. Vous n'aimez pas ce genre d'histoire, ne lisez pas ! (Mieux vaut prévenir que guérir, non ?)

POV Kira Yamato.

**Cadeau d'anniversaire pour ma Morgan-chan adorée **

Petite pensées philosophiques (elle est de moi et j'ai mis un copyright dessus) : « _Quand on crée quelque chose, un récit, une sculpture, une peinture, etc., on y met une part de soi. On offre à l'autre une partie de son âme, sans condition, et cette partie finit par vivre dans l'autre et demeure immortelle. Moi, je désire écrire pour offrir du rêve aux autres._ »

Voilà, bonne lecture.

Merci à Tidoo d'avoir corrigé

* * *

« Mes yeux s'accrochent au ciel étoilé. Je reste là, planté sous un arbre, au bord de la plage à observer le ciel. Je souris doucement et pousse un soupir. J'aime le ciel vu de la Terre, c'est mille fois plus beau et romantique que celui des colonies. Et puis surtout ici, loin des villes, je peux admirer l'éclat de diamant des étoiles. Elle est ici, d'après ce qu'on m'a dit. Elle m'a manqué horriblement depuis mon départ.

Je croyais avoir tout perdu quand Flay est morte… Flay, mon premier et éphémère amour… En fait, plus une attirance physique que de l'amour, mais cela je l'ai compris bien tard, après la guerre. J'avais besoin de me retrouver, tant de choses avaient changé pendant le conflit. Et surtout, je devais apprivoiser ma sœur, créé ce lien unique qui devrait nous unir et qui n'existait pas avant … Il m'a fallu un peu de temps et à elle aussi, mais nous y sommes parvenus. Aujourd'hui, je peux enfin dire que nous sommes jumeaux ! Ensuite, j'avais besoin de voir mes parents, de leur parler, je suis donc resté près d'eux quelques temps.

Lacus…. Mes pensées sont focalisées sur elle depuis la fin de la guerre. Mais j'avais besoin de m'éloigner, de réfléchir sur ma relation avec Flay… Et puis au fil des jours, elle a monopolisé toutes mes pensées. C'est devenu une évidence loin d'elle, je ne suis rien. Son absence est une douleur atroce qui me tue. Si je suis loin d'elle, je me meurs. Je souris, c'est étrange comme une seule et unique personne peut détenir la clé de votre bonheur à venir. Elle est tout pour moi : ma vie, mon âme, mon avenir… je suis revenu pour la voir, pour enfin pouvoir lui dire combien je l'aime et ce qu'elle représente pour moi.

J'avance sur la plage la cherchant du regard. Je l'aperçois et un sourire se dessine sur mes lèvres. Je me sens beaucoup mieux maintenant que je la vois, que je suis proche d'elle… je m'arrête choqué, constatant qu'elle pleure et sa tristesse est comme un poignard qu'on enfonce profondément dans mon cœur. Soudainement, le sous-entendu d'Athy et Cali me revient en mémoire, ils m'avaient dit qu'elle était triste et que ma présence lui ferait beaucoup de bien. Je soupire, et l'observe avant de m'approcher lentement et silencieusement d'elle.

Je la vois pleurer et enfouir sa tête dans ses genoux alors que je m'arrête à quelques pas d'elle.

« Une princesse ne doit pas pleurer…. C'est inhumain... » Je déclare à la fixant.

Je la vois sursauter et se retourner pour me fixer droit dans les yeux. Je remarque la lueur d'étonnement traversé son beau regard troublé par les larmes. Je suis involontairement des yeux les douces perles d'eau salée qui cascadent sur ses joues blanches, trop blanches ! Elle est telle que dans mon souvenir, voire encore plus belle.

« Kira …. » murmure-t-elle sans bouger de sa place et toujours en me fixant.

J'avance lentement vers elle et me laisse tomber à ses côtés, savourant sa présence apaisante. Je fixe la mer, écoutant son doux chant envoutant et je me tais, savourant simplement l'instant présent. Je sens son regard posé sur moi, qui ne me quitte pas. Je me décide à briser ce confortable silence.

« Pourquoi une aussi belle princesse pleure-t-elle toute seule sur une plage déserte ? » je demande en tournant la tête vers elle. Je la vois baisser les yeux, comme si soutenir mon regard était trop dur pour elle.

« Je … en fait … je …. Pour rien d'important » finit-elle par dire comme si elle désirait changer de sujet. Je l'observe laissant le silence s'installer à nouveau. Je sais maintenant que j'ai bien fait de revenir, car ici quelqu'un m'attendait, mon âme-sœur m'appelait.

« Hum, ce n'est pas à cause de moi ? » je questionne avec un léger sourire. Je la vois sursauter, surprise par ma question. J'essaie d'attraper son regard pour m'y noyer, mais ses yeux fuient obstinément les miens, comme quelqu'un de coupable.

« Je suis content que la guerre soit finie. J'ai revu mes parents et été à ORB voir Cali et Athy, ils sont heureux ensemble. Je pensais trouver la paix et le calme…. Mais non, je suis resté dans un état de tristesse, et tu sais pourquoi ? »

J'avoue d'une voix douce et je la regarde secouer négativement de la tête.

« Parce qu'il me manquait quelque chose … d'important….. J'ai cherché longtemps, j'ai parlé beaucoup et revu tous mes parents et amis…. J'ai aussi voyagé, cherchant à trouver…. »

Je fais une pause, attendant une réaction de sa part. Elle se contente de relever la tête et de m'observer à la dérobée. Je l'admire, sa beauté immortelle et incomparable ; son courage face aux difficultés, son altruisme faisant toujours passer les autres avant elle. Elle est ma Muse, mon âme-sœur, la seule chose qui me manquait pour moi être heureux et complet. Et il aura fallu une séparation plus ou moins longue pour que je le comprenne enfin.

Je m'agenouille devant elle et glisse une main caressante et apaisante sur ses joues humides chassant ainsi les larmes.

« J'ai trouvé ce qu'il me manquait pour être heureux… Toi » je murmure doucement. Je la vois écarquiller les yeux, étonnée. Je dépose mes lèvres tendrement sur les siennes pour un chaste baiser empli d'amour et de tendresse.

« Je t'aime Lacus » je susurre contre ses douces lèvres.

Elle rouvre les yeux, un magnifique sourire sur ses pâles lèvres. Pour la première fois depuis nos retrouvailles, elle me fixe droit dans les yeux.

« Moi aussi, je t'aime Kira… »

Je l'embrasse à nouveau, la serrant contre moi. Elle vient se blottir contre mon cœur, alors que mes mains caressent son dos de manière apaisante et que je dépose un baiser sur ses doux cheveux.

« Si tu veux, je resterais ici avec toi… » Je propose d'une voix hésitante.

Elle se détache de moi pour me regarder et m'offrir son plus beau sourire. Elle dépose un rapide baiser sur ma joue. Je la serre de nouveau contre moi, et nous restons comme ça sous le ciel étoilé.

Je sais maintenant que ma vie sera belle et heureuse, car je l'ai à mes côtés. »

* * *

Voilà j'espère que tu aimes.

Bon anniversaire (et désolée pour le retard)


End file.
